Perfect
by bluetowel
Summary: Songfic. Based on Simple Plan's 'Perfect'. Set after OOTP. Whatever did become of Percy after the truth came out.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Percy Weasley or any other characters named in the story. All rights are reserved to J.K.Rowling.

He stood outside, facing the place he once called home. It's a miracle that the building still stand, held up by magic, the only reminder of his childhood, his life filled with warmth and love. It had lain dormant for 5 long years since that fateful day.

He had had a disagreement with his father, the hurtful words flying, blind pain, false accusations, all the years of pent-up frustration seeking release. His mother cried profusely, begging them to stop, to think - but to no avail. At the final lashing, he packed his bag and bid his family goodbye. He never looked back.

At work, he never acknowledged his father's presence – choosing to ignore him or treat him lowly. Letters were sent detailing how the family was, his younger brother being made a prefect, gifts even times when his mother visited him. But he turned down everything, he no longer HAVE a family. Then news came that his father was seriously injured in the line of duty. Guilt engulfed him but his pride was still sore. He refused to visit his father at the hospital.

His father did heal and life resumed. He worked hard in his post, trying to make a name for himself, hoping to rise against the spitting rumours of a corrupted Ministry. Months passed when suddenly, an attack occurred in the Ministry, somewhere at the Department of Mystery. It seems the Boy Wonder and his followers had broken in and a fight ensued for the possession of 'The Prophecy'. It only ended when Dumbledore appeared. By the end, it's been confirmed that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has come back.

All he had worked for came crashing down. His dad had told the truth but the Ministry tried to hush it up. Now it backfired on them.

They expected him to come crawling back, admit to his mistakes, and ask for pardon on his initial mistakes but he just couldn't do it. It seems all the Gryffindor courage has fled and what's left was a poor excuse. Turning his back for the second time against his family, he chose…

**ATTACKS AROUND THE WIZARDING WORLD** – Full details inside

In the latest toll of attacks, the victims include members of the Weasley family. Arthur Weasley, a well-known Pureblood wizard and avid supporter of Albus Dumbledore, was killed while defending the throes of Muggles caught in the crossfire between Death Eaters and Aurors. It wasn't clear what he was doing there but his great deed will be remembered. His dismiss is a great blow to our Wizarding society.

Arthur Weasley, 45, worked at the Ministry of Magic in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts. He was a great Muggle-sympathizer and strived at making Muggles more understandable. It was also rumoured that Weasley was part of a secret group led by Dumbledore, named the Order of the Phoenix which would explain his presence at the attack. The group is said to be against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and is halting the start of a new reign. Arthur Weasley leaves behind his widower, Molly and their seven children. – Daily Prophet.

**MORE KILLED IN LATEST BLAST**

It seems lightning does strike twice, in this circumstance, three times around. William and Charlie Weasley, the eldest sons of Arthur Weasley, were killed in two separate incidents early yesterday morning. Both were also members of the Order. It is unconfirmed whether the accidents are connected to each other in any way. Molly Weasley, upon hearing the news, broke down and has been sent to St. Mungo's for treatment. None of the other family members could be reached for further comments. – The Quibbler.

**WORST HAPPENED TO SAME FAMILY**

Another fight, another lost. This time the Weasleys lose another two of their family members. The twins, Fred and George, co-owners of the ever popular Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes were discovered at the back of their shop, bounded and set ablaze. – Daily Prophet.

By then, the whole Wizarding World was in chaos. People feared, prayed and weeped for the family's losses. The surviving members were placed under the Fidelius Charm to protect them. But one was forgotten, the one who was always overshadowed. Seems no one remembered he was part of the family especially since he pushed them away. He was grateful for that.

Because it was HIM who led the attacks against his own family. He couldn't say why he chose the Dark Side but it compelled to him. They didn't catch him, instead he turned himself in. He was the last person they'd suspected but the proof of the mark on his left arm and the gory details he willingly provided were enough to convict him.

"Percy Ignatius Weasley. You are charged with the murders of Arthur, William, Charlie, Fred and George Weasley and your connection with the Death Eaters. Do you have anything else to say before the verdict is read?"

He raised his head, his face remained impassive and his eyes bleaked. The only request was to see his family and house once more. His gaze remained fixated to a faraway place as the court proceedings continued. It was concluded that he would die the following day at dawn by means of the infamous Unforgivable Killing Curse.

The wand was set in front of him. The crowd grew larger as more and more came to watch. The executioner they chose was none other than Albus Dumbledore. He looked at his former student with all the emotions running through him and only one question on his tongue: Why? His mother didn't recognise him, pushed to the point of insanity. His sister chose not to look at him. And his youngest brother's eyes were filled with pure, deep hatred. But he remained mum until the end.

He died that day - a traitor, a killer, a cold-blooded murderer. Yet many claimed that they saw something in his eyes in the few seconds before they closed forever. Something that resembled _relief_.

_Cause we lost it all _

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry _

_I can't be perfect_

_Now it's just too late and _

_We can't go back_

_I'm sorry _

_I can't be perfect_


End file.
